2020 U.S. Presidential election (President Clinton II)
The United States presidential election of 2020 was held on Tuesday, November 3, 2020. It was the 59th consecutive quadrennial United States presidential election. This election is between incumbent President Hillary Clinton and the Republican candidate Paul Ryan. Democratic Presidential primaries Candidate : *Hillary Clinton, President of the United States since 2017 (Nominee) With her high popularity and her better presidential performence than Barack Obama's gives incumbent President Hillary Clinton no serious opposition during the Democratic primaries. Clinton wins all the 50 states and all the delegates. She can focus earlier on the presidential campaign for her re-election. The Democratic National Convention is held in St. Louis (Missouri). Results : Hillary Clinton - 4049 delegates, 50 states + D.C., 99, 6 % of the popular vote Republican Presidential primaries Candidates : *Paul Ryan, U.S Representative from Wisconsin since 1999, 2012 Vice Presidential Nominee, 2016 presidential candidate (Nominee) *Marco Rubio, U.S. Senator from Florida since 2011 *Chris Christie, U.S. Senator from New Jersey since 2019, Governor of New Jersey from 2010 to 2018, 2016 presidential candidate *Mike Huckabee, Governor of Arkansas from 1996 to 2007, 2008 presidential candidate, 2016 presidential candidate *Rand Paul, U.S Senator from Kentucky since 2011, 2016 preidential candidate *Bobby Jindal, Governor of Louisiana since 2008, U.S. Representative from Louisiana 2005–2008 *Scott Walker, Governor of Wisconsin since 2011 The 2020 Republican presidential primaries are a wide open race. To win the nomination, a candidate must reach over 1191 delegates. Four years after his loss to Jeb Bush in second position, Paul Ryan launches another presidential bid. His main opponents are Marco Rubio, Chris Christie, Mike Huckabee and Rand Paul. In the beginning of the race, Ryan and Rubio are the clear frontrunners. Ryan runs on his experience in economy and in budget and on his past as Vice-Presidential nominee eight years ago. As an Hispanic, Rubio represents the American Dream and designed the comprehensive immigration reform bill that gives to illegal immigrants the access to the American citizenship. This bill become a law by it's approvement in the Senate in 2013 and in the House of the Representatives in 2017. Marco Rubio attacks Ryan for being the running mate of a losing presidential candidate and says that he may have been a better running mate for Mitt Romney by attracting the state of Florida and more Hispanic votes. Ryan replied by saying that despite the fact he was the running mate of James M. Cox, a losing presidential candidate from the Democratic Party in 1920, Franklin Delano Roosevelt won the presidency twelve years later. Rubio replied by saying « Congressman, you are no Franklin Delano Roosevelt! ». The beginning of the race was difficult for Rubio after Ryan won Iowa, Wyoming and Michigan, while Chris Christie won New Hampshire. His campaign was energized by his victories in Nevada and in South Carolina. The choice of the Republican candidate was tough because the conservative vote was divided between Paul Ryan, Marco Rubio and Mike Huckabee. After losing Florida to Marco Rubio, Ryan is catched by the Senator of the Sunshine state in the number of delegates. He takes back his lead in the number of delegates after Super Tuesday in early February. Assuming the conservative vote is so divided, Huckabee drops out and endroses Senator Rubio, while Chris Christie exits also the race and endorses Paul Ryan. Ryan wins almost all the February caucuses, but Rubio makes another comeback in the race after winning Vermont, Texas and Ohio in March. Then after six consecutive defeats and make the race more easy for his own party, Rubio drops out and endorses Ryan. Ryan finally secures the Republican nomination at the end of the race on June 3rd after winning New Mexico. He selects Bobby Jindal as his running mate, trying to win more Asian-American votes. The Republican National Convention is held in Denver. Results : Paul Ryan - 1196 delegates, 28 states + D.C., 41 % of the popular vote Marco Rubio - 852 delegates, 14 states, 27 % of the popular vote Chris Christie - 147 delegates, 5 states, 13 % of the popular vote Mike Huckabee - 103 delegates, 2 states, 10 % of the popular vote Rand Paul - 102 delegates, 1 state, 9 % of the popular vote Campaign President Hillary Clinton leads Paul Ryan in all the opinion polls. She makes make remember the legacy of her husband's presidency and all her accomplishements under her presidency. Ryan runs on his experience in economy and in budget and on his past as Vice-Presidential nominee eight years ago. The election is scheduled on November 3rd 2020. President Hillary Clinton is re-elected with 336 great electors, 27 states and 54 % of the electoral vote against 202 great electors, 23 states and 46 % of the electoral vote. Her second presidential inauguration is scheduled on January 20th 2021. Category:Scenario: President Clinton II